1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a method for making a miniature kite. More particularly, it relates to a method that ensures the kite will fly in an optimal manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kites and construction techniques for making them are well known but there are a number of problems with such construction methods when the size of the kite is reduced to approximately the size of an index card.
A very small kite has utility as a novelty item because, unlike a full-size kite, it can be flown indoors. Those who have office jobs cannot enjoy full size kites during working hours. However, a miniature kite can be tethered to a small portable fan, or other source of blowing air, and enjoyed by office workers. A gaily-colored miniature flying kite with long flowing tails in flight is as delightful indoors as is a full-sized kite when flown outdoors. Accordingly, a miniature kite flying in an office has great stress-reducing qualities, and provides an aesthetically pleasing, mobile display that enlivens a sterile office or cubicle environment.
The construction of a small, very light-in-weight kite, however, is somewhat problematic. For example, it is difficult to accurately attach the kite line to the kite tab and the kite tab to the kite body. A nimble-fingered worker can do the job quite well, but it is difficult to maintain the same consistent quality of work throughout a workday. Moreover, the attaching of the kite line or string to the kite tab is a critical positioning, as is the positioning of the kite tab to the kite body.
What is needed, then, is an improved method for making a miniature kite. The needed method should produce miniature kites of consistently high quality, should make the assembler""s job easy, and should lower the level of skill required to perform the assembly task. Moreover, the quantity of kites that could be manufactured per hour should be high so that the cost of each kite to the consumer could be low.
There is also a need for a miniature kite that is aerodynamically designed so that it may also be flown indoors and outdoors in a very low speed breeze.
However, at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the kite-making art how an ideal miniature kite could be constructed.
This inventive method is new, useful and nonobvious. The novel method for making a miniature kite includes the steps of forming from tissue paper a kite body of predetermined configuration. The kite body has a longitudinal axis of symmetry, a transverse axis, a leading end and a trailing end. At least a firs t elongate support member is secured to a first side of the kite body and a t least a second elongate support member is secured to said first side of said kite body as well. A tab or flap member of triangular configuration is also formed from tissue paper and secured to the kite body at a critical location. The flap member has an apex opposite from a longest side of the triangle.
A preselected edge of the flap member is secured to a second side of the kite body in parallel, spaced apart relation to the longitudinal axis of the kite body. The flap member is folded to position an unsecured part of the flap member in a flap plane substantially normal to a plane of the kite body. The flap plane passes through the longitudinal axis of symmetry of the kite body. The flap member is positioned so that the apex is positioned between the leading end of the kite body and a preselected transverse axis of the kite body, and in predetermined spaced relation to a plane of the kite body when the flap is deployed normal to the kite body.
An elongate thread is wound about a card and a free end of the thread is secured to an apex of the flap member. The card supplants a conventional dowel pin of the type commonly used for storing a kite string. Use of a flat, light-in-weight card reduces production time, material cost, and shipping expenses. It also enables a user to play out and collect lengths of kite string more efficiently than when using a dowel pin. Moreover, it facilitates the removal of the novel kite from its package and the re-packaging of the kite as well.
An elongate tail means is then secured to the trailing end of a preselected side of the kite body, and the completed assembly is prepared for shipping.
In a preferred embodiment, the predetermined configuration of the kite body is a diamond configuration. In additional embodiments, the predetermined configuration is triangular, star-shaped, rectangular, or oval. Other geometric shapes are within the scope of this invention because the shape of the kite body is not the innovative part of the invention.
It is therefore understood that a primary object of this invention is to provide fast and efficient means for making miniature kites of consistently high quality.
A closely related .object is to lower the skill level required for miniature kite assembly so that such kites can be economically produced.
Another important object is to make a miniature kite from very lightweight materials so that it can fly in very low air movement conditions.
Yet another highly significant object is to provide a miniature kite having optimal aerodynamic properties.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.